


Beauty in Stillness

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fallen Angels, Reader-Insert, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Beauty in Stillness

He’d never seen God before. Over and over again he questioned His existence, his own mission, his own place in all of this, but as he touched down near the side of the river, wings curling back up to hide for a while longer, Cas had to believe He existed. 

In the stillness, stood beauty. Hers and the world around her. In the stillness, beauty was reflected off the water - perfect, like a painting. But it wasn’t a painting. It was real and in front of him at this very moment, just like she would be as soon as he walked through the door. 

How could someone question Him when they were met with this? Or at least believe that something larger was in play than just himself and the world around him. 

They’d been here before. It was away from the rest of the world. Here it was only the two of them. Just months ago, the leaves had been green, firmly taken with the trees on which they’d grown, but now some were on the ground, some still clung to home on chilling branches, and some relaxed on the still water’s surface. 

Bending down, he saw a trail of ants mindlessly coming together around a crumb of food. If they could work together, if it was built into their DNA to do so, why was his own world and that of the humans having such a difficult time with the concept? He watched in awe as they trailed back with their food to wherever their home was.

Again, he looked toward the house and noticed the shadowy figure of her in the window. She was still unaware of his presence, but he could see her gently swaying her hips, dancing their troubles away while she stood in front of the stove, probably preparing dinner for herself. His visit was a surprise. He needed to see her. Like the water at his side, reflecting the setting sun, she brought him a stillness, a peace that he had never experienced before or since.

Just then, like she could sense him thinking about her, she turned toward the window to see him. She delicately mouthed hello before disappearing from his view and reappearing near the door. “Cas!” She exclaimed, bounding down the steps and kicking the leaves up in her wake - waves of red and orange and yellow dancing around her feet. Her exclamation barely resounded through the small area. 

“Hello, love,” he replied, his lips curling upward and easing into a smile for the first time in weeks. She rested her head against his chest and he held her there wanting to remain in this moment for whatever eternity might be. 

Tilting her head up, she ghosted her lips over his like the leaves kissed the water. “I didn’t expect you here.” When he looked into her eyes, he saw them gloss over, happiness twirling behind all the pain they’d been through. 

“I needed to see you,” he said honestly, his fingers curling near her cheek and caressing her soft skin. “Everything is falling apart. You’re the only being alive who calms me.”

A tear fell from her eye as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a few minutes.” He took her by the hand and spun her around, pulling her back into his body as they faced the water. “I was admiring the surroundings.”

“Must be a nice change of pace,” she said sadly. Unfortunately it was. He wanted this to be his constant - the woman he loved standing in his arms as the sun set over autumn leaves. More than anything he wanted his love to embraced, not forbidden. He wanted to stay here and raise a family - a family that wouldn’t be targeted for being an abomination of the Lord. But that wasn’t possible, at least not yet. 

Hope. 

If anything inspired that feeling it was where he stood now.

“It is. As much as I’d like to stay out here, we should probably get inside.” Unfortunately the outside wasn’t warded against angels and demons, but inside they were safe. “Maybe we can sit by the window and watch the sun set?”

Without a word, she gently grasped his hand and tiptoed inside, smile widening as she slipped through the door and pulled him in with her. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered. “I know this is the safest place for me, but I’ve missed you.”

“I’m so sorry,” he replied. After everything they’d gone through, after all he’d done to protect her and all the beings he’d crossed, this was the only place he knew of anymore to keep her safe. Even if that meant her living life in solitude between his visits. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” She didn’t deserve this. She deserved so much more than him, but over and over again it was him she chose. 

“I know, Cas.” She cradled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, backing up toward the window streaming in the orange of the setting sun. She knew how badly he wanted things to be different. “I wouldn’t trade one minute with you even if it erased all the crap.”

A warmth like a fire spread through his body. He didn’t deserve her. He’d believe that until the end of his days, but if she would have him, he’d be hers. “You are too good for me.”

“No such thing as too good for you,” she said, snuggling into him. “I’ve done my fair share of wrong, so have you. But this isn’t wrong.”

No it wasn’t. There was no way this could be wrong. Her standing in his arms. The colors fading into each other outside their brick-walled home. There was nothing wrong in this. In stillness stood beauty and he would revel in it for as long as He allowed.


End file.
